Ghost Love
by Erza Scarlet no Titania
Summary: Porque si ambos eran fantasmas lo serían, aunque sus almas no descansaran jamás, sus almas estarían juntas y eso bastaba. Ella era su fantasma y él, el de ella. Ambos se amarían por la eternidad de las eternidades y si vivir una eternidad de miseria era el precio a pagar por sus actos, lo harían, porque de aquello no se arrepentían ni lo harían. Denle una oportunidad QwQ


_Déclame: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_Cualquier parecido con alguna otra historia es pura casualidad, no fue mi intención escribir algo que quizás ya esté escrito o insinuado._

Ghost Love

.-.-

El frío ambiente se colaba por los quebrados vidrios, aquel lugar era mustio y sin vida. Sus paredes grises estaban manchadas y rasgadas, el piso era de madera, en él había pequeños huecos de los cuales se podían apreciar como la maleza crecía sin detenerse. Los cuadros descansaban en sus lugares solo sujetos por unas esquinas. Los candelabros tenían velas consumidas hace ya bastantes años, reflejando en ellas los aproximados años que pasaron desde que fue abandonada. En medio del comedor apareció un cuerpo.

Una chica.

Una novia.

Su cabello era de un rubio completamente vivo, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate puro, y sus labios eran rosas y carnosos. Su rostro estaba lívido, resaltando cada facción que poseía.

Su cuerpo era adornado por un hermoso vestido color blanco, este estaba brillante, como el mismo día de aquella importante fecha. El vestido tenía encajes de cinta dorada y pequeños detalles que lo hacían especial y único. Del abdomen de la chica sobresalía una mancha.

Una mancha color escarlata.

La rubia comenzó a danzar por el lugar, rozando con sus suaves dedos las cosas que quedaban en el lugar, estas con el roce se convertían en polvo y se desasían en el viento.

_Polvo eres y polvo serás._

Recordó.

Hoy era un día especial, hoy cumplía más de medio siglo desde que se iba a casar y murió. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y ausentes, recordó cada palabra que el chico le musitó.

"—_Si quieres estar conmigo, tu vida debes entregar al fantasma del amor._

_El fantasma del amor, un joven pelirosa, de facciones duras y perfectas a la vez, aun recordaba el verde de los ojos de él. Todo alrededor de ella comenzó a girar, y luego de un parpadeó ella estaba en su habitación._

—_Señorita Lucy —Una empleada entró con cuidado a la habitación, dentro de esta había una chica. Lucy Heartfilia —¿Está todo bien? ¿Es hora del castigo?._

_La joven no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, y dando un último retoque a su cabello contestó —Todo bien, Virgo. Y hoy no es día de castigo._

_La anterior mujer de cabellos lilas y ojos azules se retiró, dejando completamente sola a la chica, o eso quería creer._

—_Sal de ahí, _amore mio_ —Habló con voz fuerte y decidida Lucy. Su mirada se posó por todos los lugares de su habitación. En una esquina la luz atenuó y de entre las sombras apareció una persona._

_Un chico._

_Un fantasma._

_Tenía un porte elegante, una sonrisa arrogante, pero unos ojos infantiles. Su cabello era desordenado de color rosa, sus ojos eran puntiagudos y de un verde más que puro, pero muy en su interior destellaban maldad, aventura, erotismo, y todo lo que se pudiera imaginar._

—_¿Estás preparada? —Le habló._

_Y ella le sonrió, tan ingenua, tan inocente, tan chica enamorada. Comenzó un andar lento hacía la puerta y antes de abandonar el lugar le susurró —Te veré en las puertas del infierno, tal vez._

_Y ambos sonrieron._

_Las escaleras comenzaron a sonar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Cada persona presente en el lugar giró sobre sus talones para ver a la hermosa chica que venía con elegancia hacía el centro del salón._

_El salón estaba lleno de vida, la música se escuchaba hasta en el más mínimo lugar, era un ambiente ameno. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacía su futuro novio._

_Un chico caballeroso, y un poco pervertido. El cabello de él era de un color castaño, tenía pelo puntiagudo y mirada lujuriosa. Cuando vislumbró a su futura esposa se dirigió hacia ella, con la mano en alto, demostrando victoria._

_La chica espero a la llegada y una vez ambos cuerpos juntos, depositó su mano con delicadeza en la de él y comenzaron a andar hasta el pequeño altar, las flores daban un toque campestre pero elegante. Nada perdía su gracia._

_Los minutos pasaron y antes de que ella diera el sí. Con un movimiento veloz tomó un estilete de entre sus elegantes ropajes y clavó el filo en el lado izquierdo del hombre. _

_Todos se asombraron._

_Todos se asustaron._

_Todos quisieron huir._

_Pero unas llamas comenzaron a obstruir el paso de todos. El miedo se estaba haciendo presente en todos. Lucy comenzó a clavar el estilete uno por uno, disfrutando como la sangre empapaba sus manos y estilete, pero era cuidadosa en que la sangre mundana no tocará su vestido. Solo permitiría que su mundana sangre tocara su vestido, solo el de ella._

_Todos los cuerpos cayeron fríos a los pies de Lucy. Y a pesar de todo, sus ojos seguían manteniendo esa pureza interior. Las llamas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, y cuando Lucy clavó el estilete en su estómago, las llamas comenzaron a morir junto a ella. La vida del lugar se extinguía al igual que las llamas, al igual que el amor que una vez existió, al igual que todo lo que alguna vez vivió dentro del lugar._

_El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a levantar de a poco, el color comenzaba a adornar su rostro mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Examinó el lugar y los cuerpos bañados en sangre estaban ahí, dejándole en claro el crimen que había cometido….según ella, según él por amor…_

—_¿Te gustó mi juego? —Preguntó una voz risueña a sus espaldas. La mirada interrogante cayó sobre él, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó un poco —Ellos están muertos….pero a cambio tú estás viva….conmigo, tu amigo, tu fiel amante, tu fantasma del amor._

_Lucy correspondió el abrazo, y se acurrucó de forma protectora en el pecho del pelirosa —Te extrañé…—Murmuró._

—_Lo sé. Fue una tortura separarme de ti… —Dudó de sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, acompañando a las de su amada —Realmente dolió que me separaran de ti._

_Aun recordaba su dolorosa muerte, solo por ella, la quería tanto, que no le importaron las amenazas, la quería tanto que no le importó morir, la quería tanto…que se vengaría de cada uno que los separó a ambos, y a cambio ambos se irían al infierno. Ella por ser una asesina y él por ser el fantasma del amor de una asesina."_

—He estado viajando por el camino obscuro y fantasmal. A veces tan solo…

—Pero nunca solos…no ahora.

—No es de extrañar. He estado bajo las alas de un alma sin Dios.

Ambos sonrieron, recordaban ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, pero ambos sabían que había pasado medio siglo desde aquella tragedia para los demás, pero fue un momento hermoso para ellos, si nada los podía unir aparte de la muerte y el asesinato de las personas que lo mataron, lo harían.

Y lo hicieron.

Porque ellos se amaban, y si era necesario que el fuera el fantasma del amor de ella y viceversa lo harían hasta en su otra vida, porque ambos eran capaces de hacer hasta lo más ridículo y sádicamente posible por estar juntos, para recordar aquellas sonrisas juguetonas que se dedicaban en sus tiempos de niñez, y si era necesario burlar a Dios, a Satanás o a cualquiera, lo harían y que se jodieran. Ambos estarían juntos por la eternidad siendo abrazados por las llamas del infierno, que, para ellos eran las llamas del amor. Si amar era un pecado, ambos se declaraban culpables.

Porque si ambos eran fantasmas lo serían, aunque sus almas no descansaran jamás, sus almas estarían juntas y eso bastaba. Ella era su fantasma y él, el de ella. Ambos se amarían por la eternidad de las eternidades y si vivir una eternidad de miseria era el precio a pagar por sus actos, lo harían, porque de aquello no se arrepentían ni lo harían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé si quedó claro, pero la verdad solo quise escribirlo, no me linchen u.u. No sé si entenderán pero por lo menos yo sí xD

Si lograron darse cuenta, trata de una historia de ambos enamorados (así como Romeo y Julieta xDD), Natsu por amarla fue asesinado y ella obligada a casarse con otro, pero como ambos se amaban él le dijo que debía matar para estar juntos, y como lo hizo, al final quedaron juntos como fantasmas, QwQ, creo que es lo más loco que he escrito, ojala les haya gustado, y si no, dejen una crítica constructiva, no dañina lskdaslkd :D

PD: NO sé si habrá alguna falta ortográfica, y si la hay, disculpen.

Espero su review y muchas gracias.


End file.
